Puck Maerd
Puck Maerd is one of the main Characters in Pokemon Tabletop, Adventures of the Seekers. Bio Puck manifested psychic abilities as a young child when he willed a confiscated toy from a high shelf into his waiting hands. As he grew so did his abilities, and he quickly outpaced the intelligence of most adults. Unfortunately, what made him special alienated him from other children. His powers also drained him mentally, leaving him in a perpetually drowsy state. He developed a fondness for napping and relaxing music. His own dabbling in music led to the kalimba, and he plays every day. In an attempt to make up for his lack of human companionship, Puck's parents gifted him a Pokemon: Mareep. The pair bonded almost immediately, with Mareep enjoying Puck's music and Puck being happy to have someone to talk to. The pair became inseparable, and Puck named his new friend Floof. Having outpaced his studies, the call for Seekers in Orcam was enough to capture Puck's interest. A chance to travel and experience the region with Floof sounded much more exciting than another day spent napping... although only just. Appearance Puck will never be remembered as being physically imposing, for telekinetic abilities make the pursuit of athletic accomplishment feel like a wasted effort. The little psychic is below average height with a build that polite company would describe as slim and most others would describe as scrawny. Beneath his messy head of lavender hair, Puck possesses soft, pale features that lend him a boyish charm. Curiously, Puck's eyes share the same soft purple colour as his hair. He once speculated that the unusual pigmentation could be a side effect of his psychic abilities, but didn't dwell on the mystery for long. His outfit is modest, but practical; Puck did some research before setting out on his Pokemon journey. His shoes are a pair of sturdy black hiking boots worn over a pair of bright, purple socks. Fortunately, Puck's favourite colour is purple to match his eyes, and it is reflected in his clothing choice. His jeans are grey and not quite skinny, and his t-shirt is white and unadorned. For comfort, Puck wears a light purple hoodie. Personality Puck's social skills are somewhat underdeveloped, but his honest disposition is often enough to win people over if he can overcome his shyness. He approaches teamwork with almost boundless enthusiasm but his desire to be accepted often leads to him caving to peer pressure. A jaded person might consider him naive and they wouldn't be entirely incorrect. Goals and Other Info * Puck has always felt a sense of alienation due to the nature of his abilities. He hopes to meet people with similar stories or circumstances while on his journey through Orcam. * The Kalimba is Puck's instrument of choice. * While on his journey, Puck hopes to discover many tranquil locations to play his music and relax with his Pokemon. He adores relaxing sounds and soothing ambiance. Level Progression Level 1 | Features: Telekinetic (Class), Power of the Mind, PK Alpha, Musician (Class) Edges: Basic Charm, Iron Mind, Groomer, Elemental Connection (Psychic) Level 2 | Features: N/A Edges: Adept Charm Level 3 | Features: Mentor (Class) Edges: N/A Level 4 | Features: N/A Edges: Adept General Education Pokemon * Floof, the Mareep | Level 17 | Gender: Male | Nature: Cuddly When a walking pillow enjoys naps as much as its trainer, you get Floof. As Puck's starter, Floof has been with the sleepy psychic the longest and their personalities have definitely rubbed off on one another. Despite being content to spend his time relaxing, Floof will muster the energy to aid his trainer when called upon. *Fey, the Oddish | Level 13 | Gender: Female | Nature: Hasty As the first Pokemon Puck captured with his own effort, Fey is precious to her novice trainer. After seeing her getting bullied by a Glameow that wanted to use her as a chew toy, Puck decided he had to intervene. Using his psychic abilities he plucked Fey from her tormentor and shortly after she agreed to accompany Puck on his travels. * Fun-Fun, the Slowpoke | Level 13 | Gender: Female | Nature: Jolly Puck encountered Fun-Fun while on the beach North of The Adal Forest. She was attracted by the lovely scent Fey gives off due to her Alluring Capability. Her Puck developed a quick connection, partially due to the sleepy trainer's compatibility with psychic types. She is a very energetic and cheeky... by Slowpoke standards.